Mi encuentro con el Shinigami
by Kouga099
Summary: Se supone que los Shinigami (dioses de la muerte) son seres terribles, yo conocí a uno y admito que no es asi, son personas al igual que nosotros. Pero no puedo tener relaciones con el Lucy no se lo merece. "- Mi corazón le pertenece a Lucy y siempre sera así, así que vete acostumbrando - le dije al shinigami mientras corría a buscar a Lucy."


**Este fic se me ocurrió mientras estaba escribiendo "Un trío entre Dragon Slayers" disfrutenlo **

-ooo-

Mi encuentro con el Shinigami

_Me levanté temprano pues quería ir de compras para prepararle yo mismo el desayuno a Lucy, me dirigí hacia el baño de mi casa, entré, cerré la puerta tras de mi y me desvestí para bañarme, luego de bañarme me vestí nuevamente y marche hacia el súper mercado después de todo es el tercer aniversario que tengo con Lucy y quiero que lo pase de lo mejor, mientras caminaba por la calle sentí una mirada clavada en mi nuca me di la vuelta y no había nadie así que solo seguí, pensando que era mi imaginación, cuando finalmente llegué al súper entré y fui a buscar lo que necesitaba todo estuvo tranquilo. Llegué a la caja me cobraron pagué, y me fui._

_ De camino a casa volví a sentir esa mirada clavada en mi nuca así que me di la vuelta y vi a un joven más o menos de mi edad con una bata negra y una gran espada me acerqué a el y le pregunte lo siguiente._

_¿Por que me persigues? -._

_¿Tu eres Natsu Dragneel? – me preguntó mirando un papel que tenía en la mano._

_Si, el mismo ¿que quieres? - le dije con firmeza mientras lo miraba._

_Bueno ¿como decirlo de una manera sutil? - se preguntó a si mismo ignorándome por completo._

_Sigo aquí – le recordé_

_Ven conmigo – le hice caso y lo acompañe hasta una habitación en un apartamento de un edificio abandonado, después de todo no me pareció sospechoso._

_Mira, Natsu, yo soy un Shinigami – me dijo mientras tomaba su espada._

_¿Un Shini que mierda? - le dije confundido _

_Un Shinigami, significa dios de la muerte, me han enviado para matarte – me dijo mientras yo estallaba en risas_

_tu un dios de la muerte – dije incrédulo ahogando una risa que nació en mi garganta._

_Pero ahora que te he visto no puedo matarte – me dijo con voz severa._

_Se acercó a mi muy lentamente hasta que quedó a escasos centímetros de mi boca, yo tenía una mala impresión, intenté moverme pero no pude o más bien no quise, el solo verlo me volvía loco, acaso era homosexual a estas alturas ya no lo sabía, termino besándome tiernamente los labios mientras que yo me aferraba a el por su cintura comenzó a quitarme la ropa, prenda por prenda, lamió uno de mis pezones y yo solté un gemido de placer._

_¿en serio yo hice eso? - me pregunté para mis adentros_

_continuo quitándome la ropa hasta que quede completamente desnudo el hizo lo mismo y mientras me besaba me llevo hasta la habitación del apartamento. Me tiró contra la cama y metió su miembro en mi boca, se sentía bien, sinceramente no podía creer el hecho de que yo, lo estuviera disfrutando tanto como el, agarré mas confianza por lo que empecé a chupar su miembro haciendo que el Shinigami gimiera de puro placer, en un momento retiró su pene de mi boca y sin aviso previo lo metió en mi ano, grite al sentir esa sensación una y otra vez entrando y saliendo con intensidad era muy placentero pero en medio de esto en mi mente apareció la cara de Lucy me miraba decepcionada, no podía hacerle esto y menos en nuestro aniversario así que me controlé me separe del Shinigami me vestí y le explique la situación._

_eh ¿como es tu nombre? - le pregunté mientras me ponía mi ropa interior y mis jeans._

_me llamo Ichigo, ¿ahora continuamos?- me dijo impaciente por volver a penetrarme._

_NO, no continuamos, yo estoy casado con una mujer esplendida y no la engañaría con nadie y menos contigo, espero lo entiendas- salí corriendo del apartamento y me dirigí directo a mi casa entre el apuro por salir y la necesidad de estar con Lucy me olvidé de las cosas que había comprado, de todas formas no importaba. _

_Llegué a mi casa y en un ataque de desenfreno abrí y cerré la puerta tras de mi, como si la muerte me buscara y en cierta forma así era corrí hasta la habitación, desperté a Lucy y comencé a hablarle._

_Lucy... tengo algo importante que decirte -._

_Si, ¿que es amor? - me dijo con ese tono de voz suave y angelical que me encantaba oír._

_Hoy me encontré con un tipo y bueno todo se salió de control y termine teniendo una breve relación sexual con el – terminé al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza._

_... -_

_Sentí como Lucy solo se levantaba de la cama y se iba luego de unos segundos escuché la puerta cerrándose con fuerza y supe que se había ido._

_ Enseguida Ichigo apareció detrás mio_

_ahora que te dejo ¿estarás conmigo? – me dijo en un tono burlón que me irrito demasiado._

_Dios y una mierda – me levante de golpe y le pegue un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo sangrar_

_entiende lo, IDIOTA, mi corazón le pertenece a Lucy y siempre sera así, así que vete acostumbrando – le dije a Ichigo mientras corría a buscar a Lucy_

_Salí por la puerta principal, recorrí varias calles gritando su nombre hasta que la vi arrodillada en las tablas del muelle, llorando. Me acerqué a ella mientras la escuchaba decirme._

_¿por que lo hiciste Natsu? ¿que he hecho mal? ¿no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? - dijo entre sollozos que me partieron el corazón._

_No es eso Lucy, simplemente me deje llevar, perdón – le dije mientras la tomaba en mis brazos._

_Esta bien, te perdono, pero eso no quita el hecho de que este enfadada contigo – me dijo soltándose de mis brazos y yendo hacia la casa._

_***esa misma noche***_

_ Los dos estábamos en la cama, Lucy estaba leyendo y yo estaba simplemente pensando, luego de unos minutos Lucy decidió hablarme_

_Natsu... perdón por enfadarme no quise hacerte sentir más mal de lo que ya estabas – dijo sumisa._

_No tienes que disculparte Lucy el que debería disculparse soy yo es más tendría que pedirte de rodillas por el res... - no me dejo terminar la oración ya que ahogó mis palabras en un beso dulce, tierno, intenso y por ultimo lleno de amor._

_No hables me dijo y comenzó a quitarme la ropa, la ayudé con la camiseta y luego con el pantalón después de eso ella también se quito la ropa, quedando ambos desnudos en una noche que pareciera no tener final._

_-ooo-_

_**Espero les halla gustado, espero Rewievs. Besos y hasta prontooooo**_


End file.
